


casualties of war

by Meatball42



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The quick movement caught Carol’s eye and she blasted the projectile out of the air without thinking twice.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	casualties of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



The quick movement caught Carol’s eye and she blasted the projectile out of the air without thinking twice.

“Are you hurt?” she asked Monica, already on her feet and ready to deal with the attackers.

Monica stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

From the yard next door, a small head popped over the fence.

“Hey did you see where our ball went?” 

Carol froze.

“Over there.” Monica pointed to the woods behind the house. The head disappeared with a quick, “Thanks!”

“I’m sorry,” Carol said awkwardly.

Monica burst out laughing.

She made Carol buy the neighbors a new baseball.


End file.
